El viaje a Italia
by CassGoto
Summary: Rebornyama-sensei, les ha dicho que un amigo suyo los ha invitado a Italia, tu, como protectora del décimo no podías faltar. Sin embargo, este viaje tiene dos motivos más, que no sabes. Mientras esto se arregla tu sufres por la indiferencia de tu jefe hacía ti. Pésimo summary, Tsunaxlectora


**¡Troll! Mi teléfono sirve mas en esta página que mi computadora en la en noche xD, bueno, estaba haciendo el capitulo de "La familia de Hibari Kyoya" ****_pe_****ro mi madre se despertó y ya no pude ;-;, bueno comencemos con este nuevo fic C:**

**Aclarando claramente **

**(T/N) tu nombre**

**(C/C) color de cabello**

**(C/O) color de ojos**

**Disclaimer: KHR no me pertenece.**

Observaste el salón de clases intentando no mirarlo, sin embargo tu vista regreso a el, observaste meticulosamente su expresión de preocupación mientras que intentaba comprender lo que decía Nezu-sensei, cambiaste tus ojos de dirección y viste a su guardian de la lluvia, luego al de la tormenta, y por último a su guardiana de la niebla, los cuatro, al igual que tu, pertenecían a la familia mas poderosa de la mafia, llamada Vongola.

Tu nombre era (T/N) (T/A) habias intentado asesinar al jefe de CEDEF por ordenes de tu jefe, sin embargo, todo salio mal y termina con capturandote, el jefe de CEDEF, Sawada Lemitsu, había alagado tus habilidades y propuesto a unirte a la familia Vongola, mas concretamente, como asesina de la primera clase de famiglia y "guardaespaldas" del décimo Vongola, quien era ssu hijo, cuando ibas iniciando eras distante con el y sus guardianes, la razón era que desconfiabas de alguien a quien habías tratado de asesinar y luego te había ofrecido trabajo.

Ellos dudaban de ti al haber intentado asesinar a Lemitsu, menos el décimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi, quien había intentado volverse tu amigo por todos los medios posible.

Al poco tiempo tu y el, se habían vuelto los mejores amigos que se podria ver, y luego cayeron enamorados, al final, con su actitud torpe y lleno de nervios, te habla pedido que fueras su esposa.

¿Algo precoz para niños de secundaria, no?

De eso te habías dado cuenta unos meses después, cuando el castaño había empezado a ignorarte y a serte indiferente antes de regresar a Japon.

Antes de irse a Namimori, el noveno te había mandado a llamar para transmitirte las ordenes que no te había dado Tsuna, tenias prohibido tutearte con el, así como hablarle sin su permiso, he incluso había ordenado que mantuviesen en secreto su relación.

Así que ya no eras la prometida de Tsuna, aquel lindo y tierno castaño quien nervioso te había pedido tu mano, ahora eras la prometida del décimo Vongola, alguien a quien, desde tu punto de vista, ni siquiera le importabas. Habías intentado romper su compromiso, sin embargo solo dijo "Te casaras conmigo y punto".

Envidiabas a sus guardianes, quienes eran sus amigos y eran importantes para el, y tu, que eras su prometida ni siquiera podías llamarlo por su nombre.

-Señorito (T/A) ¿Qué le parece si le pone atención a Rebornyama-sensei.

-Lo lamento.- levantaste tu mirada y como había dicho el profesor, el sicario disfrazado de maestro estaba frente a la clase.

-Bien, antes de que Dame-(T/N) decidiera que tenia cosas que hacer, les decía de un anuncio importante.- recorrio con su mirada al décimo, a los guardianes presente antes y a ti, con un gran toque de malicia en su mirada.- Un gran amigo mío, quiere que la secundaria Namimori tenga un viaje memorable, por lo mismo, son invitados a su mansion en Italia, ¿preguntas?

-Rebornyama-sensei ¿Cual va a ser el costo del viaje?

-Ninguno, lo unico que necesitarán será llenar estos formularios.

El sicario en frente de ti empezó a poner cuestionarios en los asientos de adelante y los estudiante fueron pasando los hacia atrás.

-Partimos mañana a las 8 p.m así que si quieren ir, tendrán obligatoriamente que traerlos llenos mañana.

Reborn o "Rebornyama-sensei" salio del salón y fue imposible seguir con la clase, ya que los estudiantes comentaban emocionados sobre que clase de persona los habría invitado.

Miraste el formulario entre tus manos, y luego volteaste a ver a Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto y Chrome quienes debatian si asistir o no. El timbre toco anunciando la hora de receso y los estudiantes se amigos amontonaron en la puerta, a diferencia de los demás que morían por salir, habías encontrado la forma de salir y te dirigias a la azotea con el cuestionario en mano donde ya estaba la décima generación.

-Décimo-sama.- le llamaste esperando a que y diera permiso para continuar.

-¿Si?

-¿Podria firmarme el permiso para ir a Italia? O ¿acaso no saben si ir o no?

-¡Como te atreves s hablarle así al décimo!.- te grito su guardian de la tormenta

-Gokudera-kun, esta bien. Aún no sabemos si ir. ¿Tienes alguna razón por la cual ir?.

Su "amabilidad" aunque no lo demostraras te lastimaba.

-Lamento mi impertinencia, pero así es, pronto a será la ceremonia de sucesión y creo que sería prudente ir a ver las preparaciones.

Su mirada llena de bondad, había cambiado por un afilada y llena de desconfianza.

-Esta omitiendo algo.

-Si, lo siento. Quiero solicitar el derecho de abdicar (1) a la familia Vongola.- viste sus expresiones sorprendidas al oirte decir eso.

-De acuerdo, en ese caso iremos.- extendió tu mano pidiéndote el formulario.- Aunque aún no se porque quieres abdicar a Vongola.- dijo mientras llenaba el formulario.

Lo miraste con una expresión álgida que tenia escondido dolor al ver que no le había importado en lo mas mínimo, te dio tu formulario y te pusiste firme.

-Pido permiso para retirarme.

-Adelante.

Te diste media vuelta y bajaste de la azotea, derramando inconscientemente una lágrima.

* * *

Te despertaste por culpa del despertador y lo apagaste, eran las 6:00 a.m y tu estabas muy cansada.

Echaste una mirada rápida comprobando que te encontrabas en tu departamento y te paraste de un salto en contra de tu voluntad, saliste de tu cuarto y empezaste a vestirte (te habías bañado la noche anterior), te pusiste la falda negra, la camisa blanca, el chaleco negro, el moño negro, las calcetas y zapatos blancos, cepillaste tu cabello, hiciste de desayunar y luego tomaste tu equipajes para salir del departamento.

Bajaste las escaleras de mármol del edificio y saliste por la puerta principal, la calle estaba casi desierta, era normal al ser las 7:00 a.m si fuera por ti, te hubieras quedado a dormir un poco más, pero aquel ex-arcobaleno te había dado ordenes estrictas.

Te había estado esperando en casa, solamente para decirte que tenía que comprobar el estado del jet y que no podría despertar al décimo, así que ese era tu deber, por lo menos por ese día, también te había comentado que lo más probable era que el castaño no hubiese hecho sus maletas y tendrías que hacerlas. Antes de salir solo había susurrado ¨_Lo hace por tu bien¨ _

Miraste la casa en frente de ti y comprobaste la dirección en el nombre de la familia construido a lado del timbre, abriste la reja y ocultaste tu maleta con un encantamiento de niebla, en la cocina se podía oir como Nana Sawada, madre del décimo Vongola, preparaba el desayuno, fuiste a la parte de atrás y empezaste a escalar ágilmente y entraste por la ventana que el arcobaleno se había encargado de ser abierta.

Lo viste, durmiendo de una manera que le daba un nuevo sentido a la palabra peculiar, recostado sobre su cama, evitaste que se hiciera mucho viento al momento de entrar y caíste de pie como un gato.

Te quitaste lo zapatos y los dejaste en el margen de la venta, entonces empezaste a caminar sigilosamente hacía su armario, lo abriste haciendo varias estrategias para atrapar la ropa que caía del interior, el armario, al igual que el resto de la habitación, estaba hecho un caos. Dejaste la ropa sobre la cama sin que tuviera rose con el, y del fondo del armario sacaste una gran maleta, tomaste la ropa que anteriormente se hallaba en la cama, y conforme la ibas doblando la ibas metiendo en la maleta, una vez hecho, te dirigiste hacía el y lo moviste por el hombro.

No desperto.

Trataste de imaginar una manera de despertarlo que no le hiciera daño, sin embargo, esta no parecía existir. Tomaste las sábanas de la cama, en las que se encontraba enredado, y las iraste hacía abajo provocando que cayera junto con ellas.

-¡Hiee~! ¡Reborn te he dicho que-

Se callo repentinamente al verte.

-¿Qué haces aquí?.- dijo con tono agresivo

-Décimo-sama, buenos días, el señor Reborn me ha ordenado que lo despierte, lamento la intomisión, será mejor que se preparé son las 7:30

-¡Si querias hacer algo, debiste levantarme más temprano! No he hecho mis maletas.

Aquella forma de llamarte inútil te había lastimado, pero lo ocultaste tras una cara fría como siempre hacías.

-He hecho sus maletas, debemos darnos prisa.

La expresión en su rostro se deformo al tiempo que salía corriendo al baño y tu salías de la casa para entrar como lo haría cualquier persona normal, te arreglaste el uniforme y tocaste el timbre, al ser abierta salio Nana.

-¿Ara? ¿En que puedo ayudarte?

-Buenos días Sawada-san, soy una amiga de Tsuna, me pidió que pasará por el antes de irnos al colegio.

-¡Oh! esta bien ¿También iras a ese viaje?

-Si.

-Que bien, en seguida sale Tsuna, ¿Gustas pasar?.

-Gracias, con permiso

Ambas entraron y te sentaste en una silla del comedor, ahí ya se encontraba Bianchi, Lambo y la niña china, I-pin, te recibieron con miradas gélidas que en seguida pasaron a ser indiferentes, aunque no sabías exactamente con la niña, ya que sus ojos eran más rasgados de lo normal en los asiaticos. Te sentaste tratando de ignorar el hecho y Nana te sirvió el desayuno, que aunque ya habías desayunado, aceptaste, no querías ser maleducada,, empezaste a comer cuando ibas a medio plato, el décimo bajo corriendo, se coloco una tostada en la boca, apreso fuertemente tu muñeca casi lastimandote y salio corriendo contigo mientras agarraba su maleta con la otra mano.

A fuera de la casa se encontraban su guardián de la lluvia y su guardián de la tormento, en cuanto cerró la puerta, solto tu mano aventandola en el proceso y los saludo.

-¡Ohayo Gozoimasu, Yamamoto, Gokudera-kun!

-Buon giorno, Tempesta-san, pioggia-san.- saludaste

-¡Buenos días décimo!.- grito Gokudera, tomaste tu maleta la cual seguía bajo aquella capa ilusoria y en seguida reaparecio

-Buenos días Tsuna

Empezaron a caminar por delante de ti, se podría decir que los escoltabas de no ser porque en realidad parecías una forever alones con una maleta.

-Lo siento décimo-sama, pero quedan 2 minutos para llegar.

Y justo como si fueras una adivina, 9 grandes limosinas pasaron a su lado, las limosinas eran grandes y de color negro, tenían los vidrios polarizados y el escudo de armas de Vongola en la puerta.

-¡Hiee~!

Con ese grito los tres echaron a correr dejandote atrás. tocaste tu mochila y con una capa de niebla te desvaneciste del lugar, te aseguraste de aparecer en un lugar en donde nadie enfocará la vista, algo difícil ya que, al estar todos los estudiantes de Namimori con maletas en frente de la escuela secundaria para mujeres Midori, era algo totalmente nuevo, también el hecho de que una de sus compañeras, charlaba amenamente con tres chicas de Namimori y también llevaba equipaje.

Volteaste al escuchar al trio llegar a la escuela sin aire.

-¡Estúpida mujer porque no nos recordaste que podías hacer eso!

-Tempesta-sama, ustedes echaron a correr antes de que yo pudiera decir algo.

Iba a gritarte de nuevo cuando las limousinas se estacionaron en frente de la institución, algo que alteró mucho más a las estudiantes de Midori. Una mujer, de apariencia estricta se acerco y se posiciono delante de los alumnos de Namimori.

-Soy Yuta Itsu, directora de Midori,, Rebornyama-sensei me ha pedido que los entregé, me dijo que irán divididos en grupos, de cantidad de personas independientes.

Una décima limousina, mucho más grande y de color blanco, se estaciono también.

-En aquella limousina blanca irán los siguientes alumnos.

La décima generación, quienes ya sabían que aquel era el transporte privado que el noveno le había regalado a su jefe, tomó sus maletas.

-Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi, Dokuro Chrome, Hibari Kyoya, Sasagawa Ryohei y (T/N) (T/A).

Se dirigieron hacía la limousina, y al pasar al lado de la directora, te diste cuenta de que no era la susodicha, si no Rokudo Mukuro disfrazado de ella. Te sonrió con sorna al ver que lo habías reconocido y te acercaste.

-nebbia-sama, ¿Qué hace aquí?

De todos los guardianes Mukuro y Chrome eran los únicos que no habían cambiado su actitud contigo.

-Kufufu, quien sabe

Una vez que todos estuvieron arriba, tu te sentaste a lado del conductor quien te miro con sorpresa y al reconocerte sonrio y empezo a manejar.

**Se que hay muchas historias con esta temática, pero se darán cuenta de que yo lo hize Tsuna por lector :3 jaja, bueno creo que esta parte quedo algo cliché, pero pues ni modo, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo ;)**


End file.
